A Storm Coming
by Raven26
Summary: Tyson can't wait for the next Beyblade Tournament. However he's going to get more than he bargained for from some new competitors. Please R+R
1. Three Years On

Author's Summary   
It's been three years since Tyson defeated Talor to become the world champion of beyblading, since that time Tyson had many challengers, his team mates included, but he managed to overcome them all to stay beyblade champion. However over the past few months Tyson had noticed a slip in Dragoon's ability, it was as if the dragon bit beast has been getting weaker during matches. As if something else was distracting him, so much in fact that he almost lost to Johnny in his last match a month ago. Now with the world championships of blading around again, Tyson and Dragoon have to work together to win the tournament, along with the rest of the Breakers, and stay world champ.   
Three Years On  
'Welcome back ladies and gentleman, I'm Brad Best along with my announce college A.J Topper and we're here watching another thrilling match at the Sand Dome in sunny Africa,' cameras swooped over the excited crowd who cheered and applauded, 'And we've got another thrilling qualifying match here for the European tournament in beautiful London.'  
  
'You said it Brad, these two teams are going at it tooth and nail to earn the right to compete in the next Beyblade world championships, and if the Blade Breakers are watching this, then i suggest they start taking notes because boy howdy there are some rough and ready teams itching for a rumble this year.' Below the cameras swivelled their attention back to the Bey stadium where two of the metallic devices were currently meeting each head on in an effort to force the other one out of the arena.  
  
On the sidelines Mario grinned slyly, watching his blue blade get pushed closer and closer towards the edge. " Perfect " his mind whispered to him. The female blader he was battling opposite him though didn't seem fazed at all by the fact that the leader of Spintensity had yet to go down. " Just a little further " his eyes widened and a small smile slowly crept onto his face as he prepared to launch his secret weapon. The almost silver blade was currently hammering his blade but it didn't matter to Mario any more, it was time to unleash his secret weapon, 'GO TRISTAR,' a blinding blue flash erupted from the top of Mario's attack ring as his recently installed bit exploded into life releasing the deadly Tristar, which was basically a starfish with razor sharp edges. The young girl smiled, this was exactly what she'd been waiting for. Mario watched her blade back away, back into the centre of the bowl and grinned triumphantly, 'What's the matter, you scared?' he called, she didn't answer, 'Well, you should be,' focussing his attention back onto Tristar he pointed a finger at her silver blade, 'Tristar!' he commanded, 'Triple edge attack.'  
  
The starfish screeched loudly and threw itself towards the silver blade, it's three razor sharp edges spinning ferociously. Mario smiled, not many were able to withstand his Tristar's attack power, however his smile soon turned to shock as instead of his blue blade connecting with the silver one it weaved to the right at the last moment, dodging Tristars attack. 'Play time is over,' the girl called to Mario, 'Halex, roaring slash attack!' Mario had to shield his eyes as a pure white energy burst forth from the girls' beyblade causing many in the crowd to cover their eyes in fear of going blind.  
  
'And it looks like Paige is making her move,' Jazz man yelled from atop of his pedestal.  
  
Mario's eyes went as wide as saucers seeing the beautiful fox bit beast come flying out of its bit, it's pure white coat perfectly straight and it's deep red eyes focussing in on his starfish. 'NOOOOOOOOOO,' he cried in despair, however he was too late. Halex smashed into Tristars blade sending it hurtling to the left, richotiaing off of the side and flying from the stadium. "Uh," Mario grunted in disbelief, "No!"  
  
"And Paige with Halex is your winner," Jazz man said, in his usual screaming, over hyped manner, "That means with two straight victories Africa's own Desert Storm pull away at the top of their group meaning that they are through to the world championships in London."   
  
The African crowd roared with delight as Paige gathered her blade from the arena and walked back towards her bench. Taking a seat she heard a voice ask her from the tunnel, "Wasn't that a bit cruel of you, I mean you could've finished him straight away, why'd you take so long."  
  
Paige smiled, showing two rows of dazzling white teeth, "Because, it would've been cruel to not let him think that he had a chance," her flicked her long chestnut brown hair over her shoulder, "Besides, I wanted to see what his bit beast was capable of."  
  
"And?" his voice was mocking as if he already knew the answer.  
  
Holding up her hand she pointed her thumb down, "Total bust, when push comes to shove that things only use is gonna be for cannon fodder," she heard him chuckle.   
  
"If you say so, but we're gonna need every blader with a bit beast on our side if we hope to weather what's coming," she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Can we go now?" Alex moaned from his seat on the bench, "I'm bored."  
  
"I guess so, we've got to report in before we leave for London," the voice sighed, "Plus I've got to scope out the other two teams that might actually give us some competition."  
  
"Like who?" Alex said, standing he stretched and scratched the back of his head lazily.  
  
"The White Tigers is one idiot," Edward muttered smacking his lazy partner upside the head, "and the All Stars are the other."  
  
"Hey, aren't you from the same village as the White Tigers Zack?" Paige asked, exiting the stadium the fans roared seeing the three bladers leave.  
  
"Yeah," Zack pushed himself off of the wall and fell into stride beside his team.  
  
"Anything we should know?" Edward commented from behind.  
  
"Don't be fooled, the breakers may have beaten them but they had one hell of a tough job doing it. Watch out especially for Lee and Maria, when they're blading, they take no prisoners," Paige mocked him with a yawn.  
  
"Boring, we'll take em, just like everyone else."  
  
"Maybe," Zack murmured, "But don't forget why we're there, we need to get close to the Blade Breakers. If not, we may not be in time to help them."  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
In a hotel room in London the Chief sat on the edge of his bed furiously typing into his laptop, he'd occasionally glance up at the screen to watch what bladers were duking it out and who were qualifying. Behind him Tyson dozed on the bed, his red, white and blue cap shielding his eyes from the midday sun that shined through the window.  
  
"That means with two straight victories Africa's own Desert Storm pull away at the top of their group meaning that they are through to the world championships in London," Jazz mans voice caught Kenny's attention and he looked back up at the screen.  
  
He watched the three members of Desert Storm leave through the tunnel, his eyebrows furrowed in worry as they showe the qualifying tables, they showed that Desert Storm had defeated all five opponents and were way ahead in their group, with Spintensity the closest to them with three wins, and with only one match remaining for all teams it was either going to be Spintensity or the Save Slammer who came through in second.  
  
"Our next match is going to be a great one, it's the White Tigers, verses, the up and comers, the Bit Brigade."  
  
"Tyson," Kenny nudged his long time friend in the leg with an elbow while pushing his glasses up from the bridge of his nose to his forehead. Tyson mumbled something and fell back to sleep, "TYSON," Kenny yelled in his ear this time shocking the champion blader awake.  
  
"Mmm," groaning Tyson turned to his friend, "What's up Chief?"  
  
"The White Tigers are duelling the Bit Brigade," Kenny watched as Tyson's eyes went from sleepy to alert in a matter of moments, "That means Andrew is gonna be blading Lee."  
  
"Oh wow," using his hands Tyson vaulted from the head of the bed to the foot and focussed in on the television where Maria was making her way to the standard blading bowl. "RAY!" he yelled at the top of his voice, "Your girlfriend's up next."  
  
"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times," Ray muttered coming through the doorway with Max, "She's not my girlfriend, we're just good friends, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, good friends who kiss at every opportunity they get," Max teased batting his eyelashes, Ray shoved him onto the bed and took a seat besides Tyson.  
  
"So Chief," Ray turned to Kenny, while keeping one eye on the t.v. Who's the team to beat this year?" he smiled as Maria and her Galux quickly despatched her opponent using her scratch attack.  
  
"Both the All Stars and the White Tigers have gotten a lot better, obviously the Majestics, the Demolition Boys and the Dark Bladers re all in too but for some reason…" he trailed off as if deep in thought.  
  
"What?" Max turned to glance at Chief before looking back at the screen where Andrew and Lee were just starting their bey battle.  
  
"Come on Andrew, wooo," Tyson whooped while punching a fist in the air.  
  
"Andrew doesn't stand a chance against Lee," Ray remarked snidely, "his Galeon is just too powerful for a normal blader to beat." Tyson was about to retort when Andrews blade was sent spinning to a halt, "See."  
  
"Maybe so, but I have a feeling that the Bit Brigade will reach the championships anyway," Tyson watched as the two teams shook hands.  
  
"Have any of you actually noticed that even though they're called the Bit Brigade none of them actually possess a bit beast?" Max asked from the bed.  
  
"Who cares," Tyson flopped backwards, "Andrew's still one heck of a blader," he opened his eyes to look at Kenny, "o Chief, you were saying that none of the others we've faced before are the team to beat?"  
  
"I never said that," Kenny said, his glasses falling back onto the bridge of his nose, "There's just a new team called Desert Storm that are through this year, they look tough."  
  
"I've never heard of them," Tyson sat back up, "Where're they from?"  
  
"Africa, although none of them are actually African. They all just trained there, this is the first tournament they ever entered and so far their leader hasn't revealed himself and the others have decimated the competition. According to the betting agencies they're this years outside bet to g all the way."  
  
Tyson snorted, "Bookies, what'd they know. All we have to do is train hard and defend our title the best we can, if we have faith in ourselves then either way we can't lose."  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Meanwhile on a plane heading towards Great Britain four cloaked individuals sat in their seats, each clutching a pure black beyblade in their hands. Their cloaks resembled those of the Dark Bladers however on closer inspection you could see that they weren't, a woman emerged from the front of the otherwise deserted plane and stood in front of the four bladers.  
  
"We land in an hour," the four didn't move a muscle, they just listened patiently, "Remember, we cannot go directly after the bit beast until our target arrives there which should be in two days. Until then, train hard and remember, if you let the master down, there'll be hell to pay."  
To Be Continued  
By Boulder 


	2. Deliverance

Deliverance  
Kai grunted while pulling sharply on the ripcord to his beyblade, watching it skid of towards the statue and round it three times he smiled slightly. Dranzer was in excellent shape for the upcoming competition, he was sure that anyone he went up against this year would have an even tougher time beating him than they had before. Dranzer finished the circuit by smashing through crate of empty soda bottles. Broken shards of glass and twisted plastic littered the floor as Kai collected the still spinning Dranzer and reattached it to his launcher.  
  
Leaning down he began to clean up the mess he made when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a girl watching him. She was leaning against the wall a small smile on her extremely pretty face, she seemed to know he was staring at her when she spoke up, "Impressive blade." Kai ignored her and continued cleaning up his mess, she didn't seem to bothered though and continued to talk, "I'm kinda into blading myself. How about a battle?"  
  
Kai stood and dumped the piece of broken glass and plastic into a nearby garbage can, "I only blade when it suits me," he replied, his back to her, "and isn't a waste of my time."  
  
"Hey," she teased, "Don't get all defensive on me sport, I was only asking," she quietened down as Kai went back to cleaning the rest of the mess. "So…you in town for the beyblade championships?" he didn't respond, "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to ignore someone whose talking to you," there was that sarcastic tone again.  
  
"My mother died when I was born," Kai remarked offhandedly, "and like I said before, if it's not worth my time then I don't bother," with that he dumped the remaining trash and strode past her and left down the alley and turned into the street.   
  
The girl just smiled while fingering the blade inside of her pocket, "Don't worry Kai, I'll make it worth your time."  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
"Yo Tyson, what's up bro?"  
  
"Michael, I told you," Tyson turned to face the captain of the All Stars an exasperated look on his face, "I'm not facing anymore challengers until after the tournament. Okay?"  
  
Michael looked bewildered by that comment and shook his head, "Na, na, you got it all wrong Tyson, I just wanted to ask you if I could get your autograph for my kid sisters birthday. She like, has a major crush on you, it's totally not sweet."  
  
Tyson knew this must be so humiliating for Michael and decided to milk it, "I don't know Michael, is she a member of the Blade Breakers fan club?"  
  
Michael snorted, "Hell no, like I'd ever let that happen. She's an All Star all the way," Michael noticed the way Tyson was staring at him, "But I guess, if she wants to join your fan club I can't stand in her way."  
  
A grin plastered Tyson's face, "Well, when you put it that way I guess it couldn't hurt."  
  
"She wants you to sign this," Michael held out a beyblade launcher that was pink in colour.  
  
Tyson couldn't help but laugh, "How long have you had to carry that thing around with you?"  
  
"Don't ask," Michael grumbled, "you should've seen some of the looks I got walking around with a pink launcher, give me my old baseball any day," he span the ball on the tip of his index finger.  
  
"I know what you mean," Tyson replied while scribbling his John Hancock on the flat part of the launcher, "when you find a winning formula, you should stick to it," he handed the launcher back to Michael who took it carefully while trying not to smudge the writing.  
  
"Thanks Tyson, she's going to be over the moon when she opens this."  
  
"No problem," Tyson then remembered why he was out on in the arena anyway, "Hey, you haven't seen Kai around have you, he went out yesterday morning and we haven't seen him since."  
  
Michael glanced up, "Oh sure, Eddie said he saw him training in an alley down on Tantallon Road, he looked deep in concentration too. He's really pumped about this upcoming tournament huh?"  
  
"Yeah, must be," Tyson glanced to Michael who was snatching his baseball out of the air, "I'd better go get him, I'll see you at the tournament Mikey."  
  
"Don't call me that," Michael yelled as Tyson ran off into the distance, "I hate that," he muttered while turning back and heading towards the food court.  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Paige closed the door behind her and set Halex down on the table beside the other blade and collapsed into the seat with a groan, "Where the hell have you been?" Zack asked angrily from the doorway to the bathroom.  
  
"I told you, I needed some fresh air, what is that a crime?" Paige remarked her eyes closed while she massaged her temples in an attempt to whether her oncoming headache.  
  
"An hour I said, you've been gone for over three, I've got Edward and Alex out there searching for you, what do you think you're playing at?" Zack came around the table so he could stare Paige straight in the eye.  
  
"I needed some fresh air, so? Besides if you wanted to reach me why didn't you just ring my…" she stopped when Zack held up her cellphone in his right hand, "Oh…whoops."  
  
Zack buried his head in his hands, "I'm not angry with you Paige, just worried, you do know that don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do," there was a few moments silence, "it won't happen again."  
  
"I hope not," standing Zack flipped open his cell and proceeded to call both Alex and Edward back to the room, however when he turned back to look at Paige he noticed she was grinning at him, "What?"  
  
"Guess who I talked to when I was out on my walk?"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
In a deserted location in the north of England Boris stepped off of the plane and immediately shivered, in Russia it was freezing in the winter. But apparently here, it was freezing all year round, and that was why he hated England. He hated the people, he hated the food and he especially hated the weather.   
  
Clutching his black briefcase to his waist tightly Boris made his way down the steps of the plane and stepped onto the airfield, his trademark grimace partially hidden behind his black mask he took in the area with one swoop of the head. He noticed his limo was waiting for him at least 100 yards away and so began the brisk walk to warmth with his two minders in tow.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Ah."  
  
There were two thuds behind Boris who turned a head to notice that both of his bodyguards were now lying face down unconscious, the back of their heads slowly beginning to seep blood by whatever had hit them. Fearing a sniper Boris whirled around in a desperate attempt to locate someone else, and what he focussed on horrified him even more than the thought of what Voltaire could do to him.  
  
Two figures in black cloaks were approaching him slowly, their faces hidden beneath the hoods they slowly but methodically advanced on the Executive at Biovolt who turned to his right, only to see another cloaked figure, the left was the same and so with only one route of escape Boris sprinted towards his limo, clutching the briefcase he held to his chest.  
  
Taking a chance he glanced over his shoulder and noticed that the robed figures were not pursuing, rather, they were just staring at him. The thought of why that was crossed his mind for about a millisecond before self preservation took over, yanking the door to the limo open Boris dived in slammed it shut behind him.  
  
"Driver, get me out of here, NOW!" Boris waited, and waited, but the limousine remained stationary, "Didn't you hear what I said?" Boris screamed, hitting the release that would bring the guard down, "I SAID…" he went dumb, a cloaked figure turned to face him, the only thing visible in the darkness was a chilling smile.  
  
Lunging for the door Boris heard the familiar click of the locks being activated before the screen rose again trapping him in the back. Yanking on the door handle, hoping for a different result even though he knew there wouldn't be Boris began pounding on the window with the briefcase when a low, feminine voice echoed through the darkness.  
  
"Hello Boris," the light opposite him flickered on to reveal a beautiful woman who smiled seductively at him, however it was the smile of a lover, it was the smile of a wolf, "I think you have something that belongs to us."  
  
---------------------------------------   
To Be Continued  
By Boulder 


End file.
